<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hiding In The Bakery (2.8K Words) by Baerura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509893">Hiding In The Bakery (2.8K Words)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura'>Baerura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiding In The Bakery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Technoblade - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, If you guys want me to write a part 2 let me know aaaaaaaa, fantasty asf, hhdhauwjdkaw technoblade is great, pls be nice lol, this is my first SMP fanfic lololol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerura/pseuds/Baerura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade needs to hide, Dream is chasing him. He comes across the bakery you and Niki co-own and bursts inside. Hijinks ensue ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hiding In The Bakery [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hiding In The Bakery (2.8K Words)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST SMP FIC SO UHHHHHH PLS MIND ANY SPELLING ERRORS ON CONTINUITY MISTAKES EBFJAKJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun’s rays trickled into the windows, illuminating the floors and chairs of the bakery you and Niki co-owned together. Niki was away, saying she needed to ‘Talk to someone’, but you never really questioned her. You always enjoyed opening up the shop. You could enjoy a brief moment of calm before the other members of L’manberg would create a new chaotic mess for the day. You could only imagine what Tommy or Dream would get up to.</p>
<p>You come to from your mindless daydreaming and continue to do the daily tasks that you needed to do before opening for business. You wiped chairs, tables, and counters and checked on your already baking bread. The heat from the furnace and the slightly sweet, yeast-y aroma made you smile. This was the best part about opening, especially during winter.</p>
<p>The monotonous sound of the bell that sat atop the bakery’s door chimed, indicating someone had walked in. You whip your head around to see who had intruded so suddenly before the store had opened. A distressed Technoblade is standing before you, sweaty and heaving. It had been clear that he had been running for a while. Before you can say anything, Technoblade hurriedly spoke. “Y/N, you have to hide me, please.” His normally clean blouse and trousers were stained with (what you presumed to be) dried blood and dirt. “Techno, you can't just burst in like-“ “There’s no time! Just- “ Technoblade turned to the noise that was coming from outside, it was a faint running sound. You realized the scope of the situation, and usher the harrowed pig under your front counter, it was the quickest and closest place you could think of.</p>
<p>Dream almost ran past your small bakery before swiftly changing directions and running into your store. What is with people and bursting into your bakery? “Ah! Hey Dream – uh – I’m sorta closed at the moment if you-“ “Where is he? I know he’s in here!” Dream’s voice was assertive but crazed. He had been clearly looking for this man-pig hybrid for a while, but what for? “I don’t know what you’re on about Dream, who are you uh, looking for exactly?” You figured that playing coy would get him off your back, but you should have known he was smarter than that. “Don’t play any tricks with me Y/N. Where is Technoblade?” You stood in silence. You could feel techno’s breath on your legs. It was hot and heavy. The steamy air made you shiver and knowing that he was inches away from your ‘ladyhood’ didn’t make things easier for you. You could swear that you could feel his coarse hands -hands that have slain, that have seen many battles – make their way up to your thighs.</p>
<p>“The last that I’ve heard of him was that he had moved far away. Into the mountains, I think. Somewhere snowy. Have you been there yet?” You had hoped he would have believed your innocence in the situation. Why don’t you ever learn? Dream looked at you once again, his emerald eyes pierced into your soul. He had a thousand-mile stare that could pick apart any poor person that would happen to come across him, especially at a time like this. You could feel your heart pick up its pace, and your foot starts to tap a little. The nervousness that once laid low inside of you woke up and had started to spread from your heart akin to a deadly virus. You don’t know If you could take any more of this.</p>
<p>Before you could think about worse situations to calm yourself down, you feel something squeeze your thighs roughly, and you’re suddenly reminded of the pink hybrid that was hiding just beneath you. You didn’t dare look down – not only because you would cause Dream to become even more suspicious – you couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact with Techno. You felt yourself getting warmer and warmer and your breath getting hotter as what felt like hours passed you. When Dream looked away briefly, you shot a glare down at Tehnoblade, who only looked with a hungry look in his eye, like he had been starved of food and you were his next meal. You quickly looked away, blushing at his actions. He had such a passionate desire for you – even if he didn’t show it. Whenever you two would cross paths, or say a quick ‘hello’, it would always make him turn into jelly. You could feel the blood flowing down to your clit, making you even more aware of what Techno was doing to you.</p>
<p>Dream looked back at you, the frustrated and confused face still planted on him. You wondered if Dream had a create between his eyebrows from how much he furrowed them. “Let me look around your store.” He demanded coldly. “Pardon?” “Just let me fucking do it!” He yelled. He was determined to find Technoblade and make his life a living hell. Dream stormed through the entrance to the front counter and immediately made his way to the very back of the store. As soon as Dream was out of view, you crouched down to meet Techno’s current height. “Tech! What are you doing? Are you trying to get found?” You tried your best to sound assertive without being too loud for Dream to hear. “It's not my fault. You’re the one that shoved me down here.” He said matter-of-factly. His height made being down there very unpleasant, but at least you and your thighs made up for all of it “Okay fine, sure. But you can at least restrain yourself for now!” Your attention was taken away by the sound of pots and trays being thrown to the ground ‘Ah, he got into the storage room.’ You thought to yourself. “Well, you’re the one with the irresistible body.” He said softly as he moved his hands back to your thighs, rubbing one spot with his thumbs in a circular motion. If Dream weren’t in here at this very moment, the situation would be very different right now You didn’t like to admit it, but you liked – no – craved his touch, whether it was a simple handshake or a light hug, every touch felt like heaven.</p>
<p>“Where the FUCK is he?!” Dream’s voice got louder as he walked through your kitchen, the occasional pot or utensil falling with him. So much for organizing it, I guess. You shoo Technoblade to go further back into the counter as you briskly stood back up to meet dream once again, now much closer than before. “I know he’s in here, Y/N, I-I saw him run right in here.” He went back to frantically checking the smallest of spaces – too small to fit a giant like Technoblade – for even the smallest of hints as to his location. As if on cue, Techno’s hands creep their way back up to your thighs, and roam further to the hem of your panties. You squirm a little in his touch, making him tighten his grip on you. You almost help out of surprise and the sudden grip.</p>
<p>Technoblade couldn’t help himself when you were so close to him. He had never felt his heart race so fast before. His mind swirled and danced with the most Indecent and Dirty thoughts a man could think of in a situation like this. You feel your panties start to pool with your liquids and techno knew all too well. He delicately rubbed his index and middle finger against your heat, feeling the dampness of your underwear against his skin. You had to stifle a few moans from coming out of you. Just his fingers grazing your underwear made you go wild with lust, every thought of yours was about him and him only. You slowly started to buck your hips to the rhythm of his movement, synchronizing the both of you at a slow and sexy pace.</p>
<p>Techno didn’t really have a good explanation for what he was doing right now, but he knew that he didn’t want to stop one bit. He could feel the warm liquid slowly drip from inside you and make a tiny pool in your garments, and it drove him crazy. His mind was a daze and his dick was doing all the thinking at this moment. He wanted – needed – yearned for you. For your taste, your sounds, you. He only saw you in his eyes.</p>
<p>You are quickly ground to a halt when you heard Dream’s footsteps quickly come back to the counter, techno also quickly retreating his now damp fingers. You turn your head to the crazed man, who looks just about ready to give up. You chime in, hoping to get him out of your bakery as soon as possible “Well if it helps you, why don’t I give you one of my freshly baked danishes? I need taste testers, anyways.” Dream paused for a moment and then nodded. “Fine, I guess I can do that.” He walked over to one of the empty tables and sat down, still looking around for a strand of pink hair or a white piece of fur. You walk back to your furnace and open it to reveal freshly baked strawberry danishes. You took out the metallic tray they say upon and put them on the counter behind you. You pull out the glaze you had made, put it in a plastic bag, cut the edge, and drizzled it evenly over the pastry. Grabbing a plate and napkin, you plated the food and served it to Dream, who was now admiring the winter scenery that surrounded the shop. The ceramic plate touching the wooden table disrupted his mindless admiration.</p>
<p>“Here, let me know what you think.” You had hoped this would take his mind off his extreme hunt for Technoblade. You weren’t sure how much longer you could take of him teasing you with his fingers. Oh god, his fingers. Even just thinking about one of them slowing inching its way into you made you want to cum. You loved how big they were, and how safe they made you feel when he held you on a rare occasion. Dream slowly took a bite, and took his time chewing and intaking the flavours that were introduced to him. “mm…It’s sweet...and a little tangy.” He spoke between mouthfuls. You internally cringed at the foul noises that escaped his mouth.</p>
<p>“Hey, can you get me another napkin?” You looked back at dream, who had a bit of strawberry jam from the danish on his mouth, crumbs also scattered across his face. You had no idea he was such a messy eater, it almost made him less intimidating. “Y-yes, of course. One moment please.” You scurry back to the front counter, only to realize that the napkin holder was empty. You remember that the spare napkins are just under the counter, but there was one problem; Techno was in front of the napkins. You crouch down swiftly to meet the Piglin, who dawned a puzzled face. “The space napkins are behind here, and I need to grab one” You explained to him in a hushed tone. He only nodded, continuing to look ahead of him.</p>
<p>You rested your right leg between his thighs, letting you balance yourself as you moved to grab the napkins from behind him. You moved closer to his body, your chests brushing each other for a moment before Techno slithers his arms around you, gripping you hard like an anaconda. He tugged you closer to him, your breasts now pressed against his chest. You could feel the faint lines and curves of developing abs. Was he working out in his spare time? Your train of delicious thoughts was rudely interrupted by a pair of big hands slowly feeling up your hips, moving in a forward and backward motion. You let your shoulders relax and you exhaled, melting in his touch. You felt his breath on your neck, it was heavy and hot, it made you want to scream. You had never been in such a provocative and sensual position before, it was thrilling.</p>
<p>Technoblade really did try his hardest to restrain himself around you. He never made any large advancements towards you, and normally kept things very friendly, but his thoughts were never like that. He always imagined you in his clothes and bit they would be on you compared to him, or even in nothing at all. He loved seeing you whenever he could, he beats himself up for moving so far away from you. He loved the idea of being so sensual in a public place like this, where anyone could just walk in at any moment and catch them in the act. His throbbing cock twitched in his pants, aching to be freed from its clothed chamber. He so desperately wanted to fuck you against the counter, feeling every inch of you inside of him. </p>
<p>You lean further into him, reaching towards the napkins, and finally grasp onto a chunk of them. You sigh softly, celebrating your small victory. Technoblade took this opportunity to start nipping and kissing your neck, leaving a trail of red hickeys. You net out a small whimper, the sensation of his mouth on your neck made you whirl into madness. “Is everything okay there?” Dream yelled out to you. ‘Shit, he must have heard me.’ You worriedly thought. “Uh, yeah! Sorry, I just saw a bug and it scared me a bit.” Technoblade continued to leave love bites on you, he tugged your blouse down to reach your collarbone, leaving another sloppy trail of kiss marks. There was a brief moment of silence before Dream spoke again “Ah, okay. Need me to kill it for you?” “n-no! ahh, I’ll be okay!” You pull away from Techno, his hands lazily holding onto you until you’re too far away. He was no longer crouched, but sitting on the floor, one leg sticking out and the other crossed underneath.</p>
<p>You button up your blouse completely before coming back up to the surface with your abundance of napkins that have been crumpled in your hand. You quickly walk over and hand him one of the many napkins. ”H-here, a napkin.” Dream looked at you weirdly before taking one and using it and discarding it onto his plate. You picked up said plate and reminded yourself to put it in the sink once he had left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you mind me asking why you’re so desperate to find Technoblade?” You thought you could somehow diverge his frantic search for the tall Piglin. Dream finished chewing the last few bits of his danish before speaking. “Techno is the only person on the SMP that knows where Tommy is. He ran away from his exile and I just know that fucking pig bastard helped him.” He grumbled to himself, once again returning his gaze to the winter wonderland. I wasn’t so wonderful right now, but it sure looked pretty. “I see...I’m sure you searched Techno’s place, no?” Dream nodded, only partially paying attention to your words. You thought to yourself ‘What can I say to make dream go away right now?’ You think to yourself for only a brief moment, before an idea sparked in your head. “I do remember Philza saying something about a secret bunker that Tommy had made near techno’s place. Have you thought about looking for trapdoors there?”.</p>
<p>Dream looked to the empty plate that sat before him, small crumbs left a sweet reminder of what sat there previously. You could see think for a minute before quickly standing up. You moved back in surprise. “You’re right…I think I did hear something too…” He stood still, taking one last glance around your storefront before moving to the entrance. He stopped just as he was going to pull the metal handle of the door and looked back, a serious look plastered his face. You gulped. “If I hear that He was here the entire time, you’ll end just like Tommy.” He gently pulled out his sword – the sword that despite everything, still shined like it was just made – and yanked the door open, heading back to where he came from. You step out slightly, checking to see if Dream had walked far enough for it to be safe for Technoblade to come out. The further dream walked, the smaller and the more he looked like a green blob he got. You decided that the coast was clear and walked back to the crouched – and extremely uncomfortable pig man to pull him out. Techno let out a huff, his nose twitching a little in the process. He took the time to stretch while you talked to him. “Thank god he believed me, I was so worried he was going to see you-“ Technoblade shoved you against the counter, towering over you. You meekly look up at him to see two lustful eyes look back at you, hungry for your taste. “Now that he’s gone…” He huffed and leaned towards your ear. “...I can finally have a taste.”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>